1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to target games of the type wherein a projectile is projected into a target member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many kinds of target games, most of which involve a projectile which is tossed, hurled, shot, flipped or launched by one means or another at the target. The projectiles, themselves, come in may shapes and forms, such as basketballs, bowling balls, flying discs, javelins, arrows, darts, bullets, tiddlywinks, etc. However, in general table-top target games may be divided into two groups:
1. Those which require two or more separate entities as a device to motivate a projectile toward the target. Exemplary of such devices is tiddlywinks, when one wink is pressed against another resting on a piece of felt in such a way as to cause it to slip out from under the pressure and flip forward toward the target. A further exemplary device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,063, in the name of Knight, wherein a bottle-like projectile is thrown at its target by an adjustable catapult.
2. Those which are unitary devices and contain within themselves the motive force such as a spring which, when released after pressure, launches the device towards the target. Exemplary unitary devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,784,200, Hotchkiss; 3,612,528, Glass; and 1,329,201, Neyd'hart.
While prior art table-top target games have been successful, it is always necessary to develop new and challenging devices to meet new and more wide spread interests.